


Blue Moon

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Very nice, Much cream [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Food Kink, Human/Monster Society, Monster porn, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, give me the bleu im cri, tricks are for kids, you are his new trick...or treat, you do the bunny rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Continued from Mr. Fluffy    Blue Moon: is an ice cream flavor with bright blue coloring. "Smurf-blue, marshmallow-sweet, and tasting remarkably like Froot Loops and Fruity Pebbles".





	

**Author's Note:**

> In another gr8 undertale fic, an author came up with the name Bleu for him and I think that's fucking perfect so his name is Bleu.
> 
>  
> 
> [This was suppose to go up months ago T_T]

"Heeeey...!"

 

You sniffle on the grass, hearing a jovial voice behind you. And maybe, just maybe Flowey actually did do you a favor.

___*___

 

 

 

"Wow! Y/n, like..."

"You're gonna totally score!"

"Then you'll probably...get married and..."

"Get us some FREE Nice Cream!"

"Yeah, hook us up!"

 

The two monster girls crowd you. Catty pats your back alittle too hard and Bratty looks like she's about to eat you with how hard she's smiling. Both are obviously really happy about your new boyfriend. Well, he's not really your boyfriend...yet? Ah..

 

They ride you to his house.

 

"Like, when you're done screwing around and he's asleep..."

"Steal the berry crunch recipe!"

"We'll, like, totally spilt the earnings we make with you! Right, Catty?"

"Idk, maybe...LOL."

 

"You guys are awful."

 

"You gonna do it?"  
"You gonna do it?"

 

"No." You fold your arms.

 

"We should, like, push you out of the car..."

"For being such a LAME friend."

"Like, seriously!"

 

The girls drop you off in front of the Vendor's home, but not before heckling you some more. You beg for them to leave before you knock on his door. They advise you to use the strongest brand of condom they gave to you because bunnies were pretty dangerous under the sheets even if they were gentlemen in the streets.

 

But also, how did they know this condom would even be the right size...and you can't get pregnant when he's not your species..

 

You have never cringed so much before. They had Flowey beat. Why were your friends so...

 

 

"Hey, Y/n!"

 

You divert your attention to the blue bunny who invited you over to his lovely home, standing in his doorway. You still can't believe this is happening. He couldn't possibly like you that way. Not you. Now that reality hit, your many daydreams seemed silly.

 

"Hey, Bleu."

 

He let's you in. The place smells so sweet, like love, friendship, and that fruity candle scent you like. Before you know it, he's holding your hand and you never want to let go. He's talks excitingly about a new nice cream he's been working on and he wants you to do a taste test. Aren't you lucky?

 

He takes you into his kitchen, the place is kinda a mess. Various bowls litter the counters and a few nice cream spills on the counter & floor. He gives you a nervous laugh as he sits you at a cleaner part of the kitchen counter and goes to the freezer. "Sorry about the mess. I've been working really hard on this."

 

"It's cool dude." You shrug, watching him pull out a clear plastic container of what looks like blue ice cream. He brings it over and places it in front of you, before pulling open the lid, excitedly. It's a pretty color...like his fur. Well, the exact same color as his fur.

 

"I want you to try it! It would be cool to have someone beta test my nice cream. Between you and me, I'm pretty tired of tasting it all the time. I think my taste buds mutated.." The bunny frowns in thought before remembering to get you a spoon from a drawer in front of him. "Here you go!"

 

You try not to laugh at his misfortune by scooping up a generous amount and putting the spoon in your mouth. Within a millisecond, you think you've seen the face of god under closed eye lids.

 

"W-woah.." You say, making the bunny give you a curious look. "Bruh. Like, you have to try this."

 

"I take that it's good?"

 

"It's better than good, It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!!!" You yell, hitting the counter with two fists, spoon tightly in one. Bleu looks taken aback for moment before grinning at how much you like his new creation. Then he notices that you have little smudge on your face, he doesn't hesitate to wipe it off for you with his thumb. Even in your sugar laden haze, it catches you off guard and you blush. You watch him suck it off with a heated stare.

 

"Hey! You're right!" He smiles. The bunny soon notices the weird look you're giving him. "What?? Is there something on my face too?"

 

You slowly shake your head. "No...but that was..just..pretty hot." You try to explain while flirting abit at the same time using the sugar induced courage.

 

Bleu seems to be able to follow through and he actually looks less innocent than Flowey with the smirk slowly forming on his face. Although, he retains his air of nativity. "...whatever do you mean?"

 

"The licking."

 

He says almost thoughtfully, "Really now."

 

The sugared courage is now leaving your body as the bunny continues to be seductive. How could this fucking adorable bunny be seductive. But you know what, 01 was pretty hot too so maybe it was a bunny thing to be this hot and adorable at the same time-- and now he's got a finger wet and stained with nice cream and is lightly painting your lips with it.

 

You blink your eyes shut, leaning into his touch, mouth slightly ajar as he touches you. It finally dawns on you that maybe he isn't as clueless and innocent as everyone thinks. He's pretty tall so he's able to lean over and kiss you. When his lips touch yours, you officially mark today to be the best day of your life.

 

"Keep your eyes closed, Y/n." He almost whispers, voice hoarse. And of course you do. You hear the soft and almost inaudible padding of his feet as he walks around the corner. Your weight is moved as he pulls back your chair with ease. Maybe you are in the middle of the room now?

 

"Um," He says slowly and hopeful. "Can I please take off your clothes?"

 

How polite. "Uh, yeah, s-sure." _Holy fuck_. This was happening. How could you say no? He removes your clothes gently and your bra. You shudder when you feel the cold air hit the skin of your back and the contrast of the warmth of his fur rub against your skin. You almost jump feeling ice cold and sweet smelling nice cream be smeared on the side of your neck and shoulder. You suppress the smallest of noises.

 

"I hope this doesn't freak you out, but if it does let me know, okay?" He asks kindly and is satisfied with the incoherent mumble you give him. Hands slide down your arms as he bends down and latches his mouth onto the junction of your necking and shoulder. You moan softly and quietly as he sucks and licks the cream off of you.

 

Bleu's tongue is strangely not very wet, but warm and soft. Perhaps its a bunny thing? But that's not important here, you're totally gonna score with your dream guy. You almost jump up in your seat as the blunt front of his teeth scrapes against your skin.

 

When he pulls away, he's panting alittle. Then he's at your ear, nibbling softly at the shell of it and whispering in your ear. The sudden shift in demeanor is surprising but welcomed. "It was good before, but it tastes alot better on you. Spread your legs wide for me...please."

 

You do, showing panties only slightly damp with arousal. It's a nice thing to see; you look even more tasty from the front. Bleu surprises you with putting cold nice cream on your breasts and stomach causing you to shiver. The lanky boy gets on his hinds in front of you and sucks up a nipple numbed with nice cream.

You gasp, unable to help yourself from bending your body closer to his touch. The cool air makes the condition of your body even more sensitive to his warmth. He leaves open mouthed kisses down your stomach and it all goes down to your groin.

 

The kisses stop at your abdomen. He says something you don't quite pick up the first time.

 

"Huh?" You ask in a bit of a daze, opening your eyes. Your eyes meet his black ones-- _they're like bottomless pits...in a horribly cute way_.

 

He clears his throat, if it wasn't for the fur you'd see the stained color of his shyness on his cheeks. "Can I...um," His eyes zip down then back to yours, eyebrows raised.

 

It takes a few seconds before you get what he's asking. You swallow nervously before you give a shy nod. He smiles sweetly at you before he starts to pull down the last piece of fabric covering your nakedness. 

 

You help by raising your hips. He drops the offending undergarment, not once looking away from your center. 

 

You feel awkward watching him so you go back to closing your eyes, you'll enjoy this more if you're relaxed. 

 

Something ice cold smears your thigh, it makes you gasp audibly. You kept your eyes closed though. The cool dessert licked up by the vendor.

 

"Bleu..."

 

His ears perked at that. It was extremely encouraging. 

 

After your inner thigh was locked clean, he wasted no meeting the middle of you. You almost jolted out of the chair as his cold lips latched onto you sensitive button.

 

You grabbed the nearest thing: his ears. 

 

He groaned.

 

You were about to apologize, taking the noise for discomfort. He only grew more passionate with what he was doing. 

 

You moaned as pleasure ran through your body. Experimentally, you found that pulling his ears, _gently_ , had a more than positive effect. 

 

Bleu's tongue lapped hungrily at your core until you orgasmed. You had to beg him to stop before he backed off. He gave you a lopsided grin as he moved up to peck your lips, damp with your fluids. 

 

He chuckled, leaning up against the counter. You closed your legs in modesty and watched him curiously as an idea formed in his head.

 

"You wanna do it on the counter?"

 

"Um..." You looked at said counter. Most of the surface covered in sticky nice cream. Bleu seemed eager for that to be the spot. "Okay."

 

He was very happy with your answer if the stupidly cute smile on his face was anything to go by.

 

He helped you up with sugary sweet and sticky hands, you didn't mind too much. You glanced down; you were lined up pretty much perfectly. 

 

Bleu started to unzip his pants.

 

Then you realized he never did take off any of his clothes. 

 

But this time you didn't particularly mind. Doing this with clothes on wasn't exactly uninteresting.

 

"Alright!" He chirped. Stroking his manhood-- of considerable size. You gulped. _Shit, seriously_? 

 

Your face wasn't able to not mimic your thoughts from Bleu. He frowned a bit. He didn't have lube laying around. However, you could both make do. His fingers brushed against your opening, giving you a warning as to what he was about to do.

 

You seemed okay to move on so a long finger gently probed its way inside of you. He was between your legs, his other hand resting on your hip, squeezing your flesh tenderly.

 

His palm gently rubbed your clit, a another finger slipped into you. Your toes curled as he started a faster pace and he leaned in to kiss you softly. You clenched around his fingers, he felt himself growing impatient despite himself but he needed you to be ready for him.

 

Another finger entered you as he deepened the kiss, tongue sensually twisting around yours. He pulled back suddenly and you chased his mouth before pouting at the temporary loss. He smiled at you before grabbing the melting nice cream further up the counter. It was the same flavor that you beta tested. He scooped up some into a spoon before telling you to open your mouth.

 

As soon as it went on your tongue, the spoon was pulled away and his mouth was on yours in an instant. You closed your eyes in pleasure as he kissed you like before; the cream making it ten times better.

 

He pulled wet fingers out of you and used the same hand to stroke his cock. He lined himself up and slowly entered you. You groaned against his mouth, legs tightly hugging his slim waist. 

 

When at last he was inside you to the hilt, did he break the kiss. He rested his forehead on yours, eyes lidded, again cutely. You were adjusting to him. His hips twitched as he tried to control himself.

 

"Are you liking _this_ so far?" He asked, voice hoarse as he was intoxicated by you.

 

"Yup." It wasn't much of an answer, but it was sincere. Your mind was clouded and your senses busy. 

 

He rubbed his pink button nose against yours. "God, you're cute." You muttered. He shifted and you moaned softly.

 

"You're cuter."

 

"No, you are."

 

"Nu-huh."

 

"Okay, whoever comes first is the cutest."

 

The blue monster smirked at the challenge. 

 

"Theeeeen, I guess I can't hold back, huh?"

 

You raised your brows worriedly. You should have never even hinted towards a challenge. "Bleu..."

 

He lightly laughed as he pulled back and pushed back in, testing the waters. His chuckling transitioned into breathily moans. His fingers dug into your sides as he moved back and forth against you.

 

You leaned back, testing some weight on your hands, intently watching his blissful expression. You swallowed before biting the inside of your cheek, very pleasant tension in your lower extremities. 

 

You almost screamed when he thrusted particularly hard. 

 

He kept that pace for awhile-- slow and abit rough; littering your face with kisses and playing with your clit. Eyes shut and legs tightly around him, you could feel your orgasm coming to surface. His length brushing past places your fingers couldn't. Bleu's pace grew sloppy as you started to come undone around him.

 

"Y/n...!" He purred, burying his face in your neck. His laboured breathes increased as you massaged his ears, combing loving fingers through the blue touf of his hair.

 

You sighed deeply as you feel him filling you up-- you're glad you forgot the condom. You moan as you feel his fingers wildly rub your clit. It's the push you need to send you to completion.

 

The vendor gives a few more jerks as you ride out your orgasm.

 

You pant, smiling. "You're the cutest then!"

 

You sigh happily as he kisses your neck.

 

"Best two out of three?" He rasps, you can feel his smirk on your skin and _he's not softening_.

 

Maybe Bratty and Catty were right about bunnies.


End file.
